


bliss

by monkeecamsie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeecamsie/pseuds/monkeecamsie
Summary: What do you get when you lose a bet? A shot at bliss.Also known as the story where Jongin is pining, Kyungsoo is oblivious, and their friends are conspiring little shits.Warnings for: failed crack, failed smut, and the Unholy Trio.





	bliss

**longing**  
_noun_ : 1. a yearning desire  
  
Jongin wakes up to the delicious smell of bacon and the sound of dishes clattering, and he slowly stretches with a smile on his face. For the past two years, he’d woken up just like this, to sounds and smells that he slowly came to associate with being cared for, welcomed, and loved.  
  
Well, maybe loved in a different way than he hoped for, but still…  
  
He stays in bed for a few more minutes, drinking in the feeling of  _home_ , before finally standing up and making his way to the kitchen. To the person who is the main reason why he felt like everything in his life is finally falling into place. The object of his affections is currently bustling around the kitchen, wearing a silly cartoon apron that he somehow made look good, preparing breakfast with a serious look on his handsome face. Black-framed glasses partially cover wide, beguiling eyes of deepest brown, and stay perched on the tip of a cute nose, above a pair of plush lips that glisten rosy pink in the morning sun.  
  
Jongin drinks in the sight of his roommate – both the love of his life and the bane of his existence, because how could someone so smart be  _so clueless_?! He lets out a frustrated groan, and at the sound, the other man turns with a radiant smile. “Jongin! You’re just in time for breakfast.”  
  
The sight of that heart-shaped grin makes his knees weak, and he sits down at the table with a lurch. “Thanks, Soo. You should have woken me up to help you out.”  
  
Kyungsoo ruffles his hair affectionately. “You say that every morning, and what do I always say?”  
  
They chorus together: “It’s my pleasure!”  
  
Grinning, Kyungsoo sits down and pours out a steaming cup of hot choco for Jongin, before getting some coffee for himself. “Eat up! Your skinny body needs all the energy it can get before you head off to dance class. Didn’t you say you’ll be presenting your contemporary choreo in a few weeks?”  
  
And so it goes, their morning routine, Jongin and his perfect roommate, Kyungsoo, starting the day off with a freshly cooked meal and shared smiles. Looking at the man before him, lush lips parted with his husky, deep-voiced laugh, Jongin could hardly blame his heart for falling so deep that there was no turning back.  
  
They’re walking together on their way to uni much later when someone grabs their butts with a whoop and a cackle, and two other people flank them with shouts of, “Hey guys!,” and “What’s up with you?” Rolling his eyes, Jongin turns with a smirk, “Oh hey, look who decided to actually go to school today. It’s the Unholy Trio.”  
  
Facing them with unrepentant grins on their faces are their troublemaking friends: Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun. They’re known far and wide as pranksters of the highest level, with nobody being safe from their antics, not even Jongin and Kyungsoo.  
  
Baekhyun starts off with a wink of his heavily lined eye and his sassy voice crooning, “So what are you two lovebirds up to today?” His pretty face breaks into an evil grin as Jongin splutters and Kyungsoo’s ears turn red. Jongdae chimes in, “Yeah, where are you off to? A date?” And as usual, Chanyeol delivers the killing blow, turning to the two devils by his side. “Nah, they’re like an old married couple. They don’t do dates.”  
  
Cheeks starting to flush a delicate pink, Kyungsoo manages to coolly retort, “There’s something known as class, you know. For studying and learning things. You three should try it some time.”  
  
And Jongin finally recovers his composure. “Shut the fuck up, you bastards. You know it’s not like that.” He darts a glance at Kyungsoo, hoping that the smaller man would say otherwise. He dies a little bit inside as Kyungsoo gives a firm nod, looking absolutely serious and calm. With an inner sigh, Jongin thinks,  _Maybe I should be used to it by now. I’ve been in the friend zone for the past two years, after all._  
  
Turning to his friends, he says, “I’m off to class. See you guys later.” Kyungsoo gives him a soft smile that makes butterflies fly around with glee in his tummy, and the Unholy Trio waves him off with winks and knowing smirks.  
  
At lunch, the cafeteria is teeming with hordes of hungry students as usual, and Jongin struggles to claim a spot to fit all five of them. Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun arrive a few minutes later, being greeted left and right on their way to the table. Jongin glances around as discreetly as he can, but is soon noticed by Chanyeol. “Hey, waiting for someone?,” the tall man teases. “Or should I say, someone  _special_?” He wags his eyebrows suggestively as Jongdae and Baekhyun laugh out loud at the sight of Jongin’s frowning face.  
  
“When are you going to tell Kyungsoo anyway? It’s been two years, man, this is getting ridiculous,” Jongdae pipes up. Baekhyun follows up with, “Yeah. Everybody knows Kyungsoo’s got you whipped. You haven’t even gone on a single date the whole time you’ve known him! That’s got to be one massive case of blue balls you have.” Chanyeol snorts and points to Jongin’s hand, making obscene gestures. “Maybe he’s gotten a little too acquainted with his little friend over there over the past two years. That’s how he’s coping!” The three idiots just about die laughing and exchange high fives, while Jongin fumes. He hisses out, “Will you pipe down?! Kyungsoo could be here any minute! This is not how I plan for him to find out that I like him!”  
  
Wiping tears from his eyes, Chanyeol scoffs, “Oh? Are you planning to finally confess? When? After another year or so?” Baekhyun grins and says, “We can help you out, you know. Give you tips and everything. We’ve known him longer than you have.”  
  
Jongin somehow doubts that any advice from these three would be of any help, but can’t resist asking, “Okay, what advice would you give me? If you really know him that well?”  
  
Jongdae smirks. “We know exactly what Kyungsoo likes. And for the most part, you fit the bill. I think he’s likely halfway in love with you too. I mean, he hasn’t seen anyone for the past year. Maybe he’s holding out for that confession of yours.”  
  
Shaking his head, Jongin sighs. “I doubt that. You don’t know him as well as you think you do then. I’m his roommate, for fuck’s sake. I would have noticed something if Kyungsoo ever thought of me as more than a friend!”  
  
Sharing knowing looks, the Unholy Trio leans in closer to Jongin. Jongdae says softly: “Oh, we know  _everything_  about Kyungsoo, you fool. For example, do you have any idea just how many people fancy themselves to be in love with him? That deep voice, innocent looking face, and sturdy body are a lethal combination, you know. So if I were you, I’d take this opportunity to confess, before somebody else beats you to it.” Chanyeol adds, “And as far as what he does with that body of his, we’ve heard no complaints from people he’s been with. There’s only been a few since Kyungsoo’s pretty picky, but from what we hear.. Well, let’s say you’ll be a pretty happy camper.”  
  
Lastly, Baekhyun whispers dramatically, “And did you know that he.. never bottoms?”  
  
Jongin almost chokes on his own spit and can feel his face turning beet red. “W-what the fuck?! Kyungsoo,  _my_  Kyungsoo?” Suddenly, images start playing in a loop in his mind:  _Kyungsoo looming over him as they kiss, pinning him down, thrusting fast and hard and_ —Jongin shakes his head and tries to clear his thoughts.  
  
Chanyeol nods solemnly. “Yup, it’s true. He’s never bottomed in his life.” All of a sudden, Jongdae hisses, “It’s him, Kyungsoo’s coming over here now. We’ll continue this talk later.”  
  
Jongin mutters, “You guys are delusional. And I will not confess to Kyungsoo right now. I’d rather keep my heart in one piece, thank you very much.” Turning his attention back to his neglected lunch tray, he misses the exchange of smirks and winks between the three, right before Kyungsoo finally arrives.

  
=====

  
**conspiracy**  
_noun_ : 1. the action of plotting or conspiring  
  
The next few weeks pass by in a flurry of studying and preparations, with Jongin frantically putting together choreography and practising for his dance showcase, and studying with Kyungsoo in the library for their respective finals.  
  
At random moments, Jongin can’t help but think of everything the Unholy Trio has revealed to him so far. He’s been observing Kyungsoo whenever they go around campus, and he has noticed the number of stares his clueless roommate receives.  
  
He walked Kyungsoo to choir practice the other day after they studied a bit at the library, and when they got to the room, Kyungsoo’s friend Hyunsik was waiting with a hot cup of coffee ready for him. There were sandwiches in different shapes and designs in a plastic dish, prepared by another choir member, Sehun, eagerly presented to Kyungsoo upon their arrival. And he could easily recognize the longing in the two men’s faces as they stole glances at Kyungsoo – that was pretty much how Jongin’s been looking at the smaller man for the past two years.  
  
A fierce exchange of text messages with Baekhyun commences, along with a bribe in the form of an introduction to Yixing, Jongin’s friend and fellow dance club member, and Jongin learns that this offering of coffee and other treats is a regular occurrence. And that Hyunsik has confessed – and been rejected – twice this year.  
  
He shivers. To confess and be turned down, no matter how politely and nicely Kyungsoo would do it, and have to live with him morning and night, day after day – it seems to him the worst, most awkward situation ever. So Jongin waits, telling himself to be happy with the friendship he has with Kyungsoo. And that the right time to confess will come – someday.  
  
Little does he know he’s not the only one waiting for the right time for them both.  
  
It’s Friday night, on the week after finals, and they’ve all made plans to meet up at their favorite bar to relax and celebrate passing their tests. Jongin’s on his way to meet Kyungsoo and the Unholy Trio there, as he’s coming from the dance studio. He’s excited for tonight; it’ll be the first time for the past few weeks that they’ll be able to unwind, finally free of the stresses of those damn exams.  
  
He stops right outside the bar, fixing the collar of his jacket and wondering for the nth time if he looked good in his skinny jeans and pink button-down shirt. He takes a deep breath – Kyungsoo’s right inside and waiting for him, and that’s enough to send a little thrill down his spine.  
  
Jongin opens the door, a blast of music assaulting his ears, the pervasive scent of alcohol and cigarettes and perfume riding the air. His eyes roam around the dimly lit space, passing over nameless faces until – there! Sitting at the bar, Kyungsoo is dressed in his signature black, the contrast against his pale skin eye-catching and beautiful. There’s a slight flush on his soft cheeks as he sits back, listening to Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, who are no doubt cackling over their latest prank.  
  
Jongin makes his way through the crowd, eyes on the prize. And he feels his chest tighten when Kyungsoo lifts his gaze and sees him approach, a small smile on his lips. He stops right behind Kyungsoo, leaning close to say, “Hey Soo, sorry I’m late. Dance practice ran a bit over, and I had to shower and change after that.” He’s greeted with pats on the back and shouts from their friends, and given an innocent-looking drink by a grinning Chanyeol. “Drink up, Jongin! We’re way ahead of you already; even Kyungsoo’s had a few!”  
  
The rest of the evening passes quickly. Pretty soon though, Jongin notices that Kyungsoo seems a bit.. off. His roommate is normally on the quiet side, even when they’re out like this, but tonight seems different. He’s been practically silent all night, save for some muttered answers to questions directed straight at him. He also seems a bit restless, and the flush on his cheeks that Jongin noticed earlier hasn’t really gone away. He reaches over and tentatively touches Kyungsoo’s cheek with the back of his fingers – it feels amazingly soft, and a bit warm. Maybe he’s running a fever? Jongin leans closer and raises his voice to be heard above the noise: “Soo? Are you feeling well? Maybe I should take you home.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, his teeth biting down on his plush lower lip. “I’m okay,” he murmurs, but the blush intensifies and he refuses to meet Jongin’s gaze.  
  
Baekyun and Jongdae suddenly pop up, looking flushed and sweaty from grinding their hearts out on the dance floor. “What’s up?,” Baek asks. “Don’t tell me you guys are going already!” Jongin retorts, “I think Kyungsoo’s sick or something, I might to take him home.” Kyungsoo shoots a frown his way, and mutters, “I told you I’m fine! Don’t worry about me. I’ll just stay here, you go have fun.” He pushes Jongin in the shoulder, pointing to the direction of the dance floor. “No,” Jongin stubbornly says, raising his voice to be heard over the music. “I’m not going to go dancing while you’re feeling sick! I’m taking you home.” He looks around for their friends - Baekhyun and Jongdae have apparently gone back into the crowd to look for Chanyeol, and Jongin can just make out the three of them deep in discussion, glances and grins occasionally being thrown their way.  
  
Finally, the Unholy Trio make it back to the bar. They surround Kyungsoo and Jongin, and start talking all at once.  
  
Baekhyun: “Kyungsoo, better let Jongin take you home-“  
  
Jongdae: “You guys go ahead, staying here might not be a good idea right now-“  
  
And Chanyeol: “Hey Kyungsoo, you’re being rude, man. Jongin offered to take you home, you have to go with him. No ifs or buts.”  
  
Kyungsoo raises his head at that, eyes shooting daggers at Chanyeol, gritting his teeth and a scowl on his face. Chanyeol just waggles his eyebrows at him and smirks, and it’s like they’re talking without even saying anything. Jongin looks back and forth at them, thinking that something really must be up. Kyungsoo’s acting really suspicious.  
  
He turns to him and opens his mouth, when Kyungsoo suddenly speaks up, eyes lowered and blush intensifying along his cheeks. “Okay. Let’s go.” Baekhyun speaks up with a smug grin, “We’ll take you guys home. There’s a new bar near your place that we’ve been wanting to try. And we wanna make sure you go straight home, with no detours.” There’s an undercurrent of satisfaction in his voice, like he was really pleased with the night’s events. “Come on – let’s get moving while the night is young. There are a lot of hearts to be broken and fresh asses to be squeezed tonight.” With that, the Unholy Trio leads the way out, Jongin and Kyungsoo at their heels. The petite male is quiet, eyes downcast, and refuses to meet Jongin’s gaze.  
  
The ride home is even stranger. Jongdae is driving far more recklessly than usual, hitting all sorts of potholes and braking all of a sudden for no good reason. Kyungsoo’s condition seems to be getting worse, groaning with every jolt and jostle of the vehicle. Finally, the car comes to a halt in front of their apartment building, and Jongin and Chanyeol help Kyungsoo out. With a groan, he stands and takes deep breaths before walking on. They move in silence until they get to the apartment. As Kyungsoo unlocks the door, Jongin turns to Chanyeol and says, “Thanks man, you guys have fun. I’ll take care of Kyungsoo from here.”  
  
Chanyeol laughs loudly, a strange glint in his eye. “I’m sure you will, Jongin. I’m sure you’ll give him everything he needs tonight. Oh, and yeah – I found this in my pocket the other day after our study session at your place. I think I picked it up by mistake.” He hands Jongin a small controller before pushing him through the open door. “You guys take care. And have fun!” He laughs again before backing away and going back to where the two other fools were waiting.

  
=====

  
**bliss**  
_noun_ : a state of utter happiness or contentment  
  
Jongin shrugs off his jacket and goes looking for Kyungsoo. He finds him in the kitchen, gulping down a glass of cold water. “They’ve left,” he tells the petite male. “I’ll just get dressed and then I’ll look for something you can take for fever.” As he’s talking, Jongin peers curiously at the controller Chanyeol shoved in his hand. It’s small, black, and plain, with no visible labels and just 3 buttons on it – a small red one, and two arrows pointing up and down. He presses on the arrow pointing up, and is startled by a low groan that echoes around the small space. He looks at Kyungsoo – and his roommate seems to be in pain. He has his eyes squeezed shut, teeth biting temptingly into his plush lower lip, and his hands are gripping the kitchen counter so tight, the knuckles have turned white.  
  
Things start to add up in Jongin’s head: how quiet Kyungsoo has been the whole evening, his discomfort during the ride home, the snarky grins and giggles the Unholy Trio were throwing his way. He just wants to test a theory, he tells himself. He presses down on the button again, and watches as Kyungsoo’s head snaps back, the veins on his neck standing out, a moan escaping his lips. His cheeks are so much redder now and so are his lips, and a light sheen of sweat is visible on his forehead. He’s so hot this way, and Jongin can’t help the groan that he lets out at the sight. Kyungsoo looks sharply in his direction, sees the controller in his hand. He stands up abruptly and walks quickly over. Jongin jerks in surprise as Kyungsoo grabs the controller and presses down on the red button – and then pulls him down for a searing, forceful kiss.  
  
He stands still for a few moments, feeling plush lips explore his own and soft hands grasping the strands at the nape of his neck. Kyungsoo bites down into his lower lip, nibbling lightly – and Jongin snaps out of his daze. His arms go around Kyungsoo, and in a dim part of his brain, he registers how warm he feels, how Kyungsoo seems to mesh perfectly against all the lines and planes of his body.  
  
The boy in his arms settles in deeper in his embrace, arms around his neck proving to be surprisingly strong as they pull him down in a kiss that’s turning even hotter. Fingers run through his hair, short nails scraping against his scalp, giving Jongin jolt after jolt of sensation that runs through his body and pools in his gut in a demanding desire that asks for more, more,  _more_. Panting, the boys break apart, chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed against each other.  
  
“Soo?,” Jongin murmurs. “Are.. are you okay now? I mean, uh—“ He’s speechless, not sure how to proceed. “What happened to you? Is that controller what I think it is?”  
  
Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh, hiding his face against Jongin’s chest. “Fuck, this is so embarrassing.” Jongin feels the little puffs of breath the smaller boy releases, and nuzzles his nose against his forehead, before daring to give it a light kiss. “Come on, Soo, I’ve pretty much figured it out. You just have to fill in the blanks for me.”  
  
“Okay, okay – Chanyeol made a bet with me before finals week. We made a bet on who could get the higher average score on the test results. And I thought with all his slacking off and all his absences, it would be a sure win. Who knew he’d end up getting a point higher than I did?!” Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
Jongin laughs and asks, “So what were the stakes?”  
  
Kyungsoo peers up at him. “Um, if I won they would stop teasing you about us. I could tell you were getting uncomfortable. And uh, if Chanyeol won, uh..” He stops, a blush once again spreading over his cheeks, giving them the most adorable tinge of pink. “Go on,” Jongin prods gently, “just say it.”  
  
“I’dhavetospendawholenightwithavibratorupinmybutt,” Kyungsoo says in one fast breath. Jongin can barely understand the jumble of words, but then, he’d already figured it out earlier. “Okay, so you’re telling me that you have a vibrator up your ass, right now?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, eyes not meeting his. He mumbles, “That devil Chanyeol handed it over as soon as I got to the bar and told me to put it in, otherwise he’d tell our whole class all about our bet. And you, too.” Jongin inhales, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he realizes Kyungsoo took the bet essentially because of him – so that he could be spared the torment of teasing that they were subjected to practically every day. Before he gets to speak though, Kyungsoo beats him to it. “I’m sorry Jongin, this whole night is such a mess.” He’s slowly and carefully extricating himself from Jongin’s embrace. “Let’s just forget about this, okay? I’m sorry this happened and that you got affected too. Um, I’m sorry that I kissed you, you just looked so hot all night, like you always do, and I couldn’t resist it anymore and I—“  
  
Jongin shuts him up with a kiss, lips and tongue warm and insistent against Kyungsoo’s own. The kiss is a bit sloppy and slightly awkward, but it’s also hot and thrilling. He has imagined kissing him hundreds of times, and the knowledge that this is finally happening, that this is real, that this is  _Kyungsoo_  – it heightens every single sensation, turning it into the most mind-blowing kiss Jongin has ever experienced.  
  
The smaller boy lets out a low groan, and suddenly the tides are turned as Kyungsoo starts backing Jongin down the hallway towards his bedroom. He breaks the kiss and in a low voice says, “I’ll just be a few minutes. I have to take this thing out and maybe take a quick shower. Wait for me in my room?” Speechless, Jongin nods and goes inside the bedroom in a daze.  
  
He’s at a loss. They’ve spent so many hours here, as Jongin’s room down the hall is nothing short of a messy disaster. But now, all those times he’s spent with Kyungsoo hanging out in this same room are nothing compared to this moment. He looks around, noting that the shadows clinging to the walls make the room seem mysterious and intimidating somehow.  
  
Jongin slowly walks around, absently noting the familiar framed photos tucked neatly among Kyungsoo’s books on the shelves. He picks one up, a fond smile gracing his face as he remembers the time this particular photo was taken. He had his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, looking down at the smaller boy, and the Unholy Trio were making wacky poses beside them, as they celebrated the last day of class back in their freshman year. It was one of the best days of his life, and ironically, also the same day he realized he was falling head over heels for his squishy roommate.  _Even in this photo_ , Jongin muses,  _it was pretty obvious that I liked him_. He puts the photo down and looks around the room, struggling to keep his worries about the night ahead at bay.  
  
Jongin’s eyes are drawn to Kyungsoo’s bed almost against his will, the neatly folded sheets and plump pillows capturing his undivided attention. He swallows nervously as thoughts of what might be happening tonight run rampant through his brain.  
  
The sound of the door closing snaps Jongin out of his daze. He turns around to see Kyungsoo, wearing only a slightly damp white tee that clings to his defined chest, and boxers that bare the curve of those luscious thighs. Even from a few feet away, Jongin can smell the fresh scent of his favorite soap, a smell he’d come to associate with Kyungsoo and lazy afternoons spent hanging around the house.  
  
He looks down at his feet, suddenly feeling nervous and scared as fuck. Kyungsoo walks past him and sets that damn vibrator on the bedside table. “Uh Soo, I think maybe we should call it a night.” He rubs his nape, embarrassed and awkward and feeling tongue-tied. “Um.. A lot happened tonight and maybe.. Maybe it’s just the alcohol and everything will be a lot clearer in the morning.”  
  
Kyungsoo tilts his head. “Is there a problem, Nini? Did I do something wrong?”  
  
Jongin clears his throat, excruciatingly aware of the warmth riding high on his cheeks. “No, God no! You were perfect – I mean, you didn’t do anything bad! It’s just that, I don’t want you to do anything with me that you’ll regret tomorrow.”  
  
”And what about you? Will you regret me kissing you?,” Kyungsoo asks, gaze heavy on Jongin’s face. Jongin’s unable to look away from that intense stare, well aware of the weight of his words as they echo in the distance between them. “No, I wouldn’t regret a single second. I.. I’ve wanted you for so long.” His voice cracks on the last few words, and he sees something hot and dark flash in Kyungsoo’s eyes, gone so fast Jongin isn’t sure he didn’t just imagine it – that look of desire.  
  
“Well then,” he murmurs. “It seems like I’ll have to show you just how much I won’t be regretting this.” Gone is the quiet, unassuming Kyungsoo – somehow he seems suddenly sure and confident, in the sexiest way possible. He stalks forward on noiseless feet, stare unwavering and hot, and something about it makes Jongin’s knees weak. Kyungsoo backs him into the bed, and Jongin sits with a thump as the back of his thighs hit the edge of the mattress.  
  
He looks up at Kyungsoo, and he stares back, a little smirk on those heart-shaped lips as he says, “Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you just like this? Right here, on my bed, looking at me like you want me to absolutely  _wreck_  you?” Kyungsoo’s voice is a low, velvety rasp – honeyed notes strung together that crash over Jongin in waves that spread goosebumps along his skin. “I’d like to tell you how long I’ve wanted you too, but I think I’d rather show you instead.”  
  
He leans in, so close that Jongin could feel the warmth of his body pressed lightly against his own. “Should I tell you how many times I’ve asked myself, would he like it gentle?” And Kyungsoo brushes that plush mouth gently over Jongin’s face in butterfly kisses that send tingles along his skin, hands stroking gently along his sides in a teasing caress that makes Jongin close his eyes and savor the feeling. Kyungsoo stops, breath harsh in the quiet room. “And sometimes I’d think, would he like it rough?”  
  
Suddenly, strong hands grasp Jongin’s wrists, bringing his arms up over his head, pinning them down. Lips crash over his in a heated kiss that’s demanding and hungry and frenzied, a clash of teeth and tongue that Jongin finds unbearably exciting. His back arches up off the bed as he bucks up towards Kyungsoo, craving for more friction, more contact, just  _more_. Kyungsoo’s hips grind down in slow, torturous circles, making him shudder and groan and bite down on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, suckling it afterwards and running his tongue over it. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss, releasing his arms, eyes heavy-lidded as he looks down at Jongin all flushed and warm on his bed.  
  
“Should I tell you how many times I’ve jerked myself off in the shower while thinking of you just like this? How hard I tried to keep those thoughts away while we were together so I wouldn’t scare you away?”  
  
Jongin looks at him, so damned aware of all the places their bodies were touching, hardly able to believe that Kyungsoo was essentially telling him that he liked him back.  
  
Kyungsoo is silent, watching Jongin’s every move, and he realizes that the other man is waiting for him to take the next step. In one swift gesture, he grasps the edge of his shirt and pulls it up over his head, revealing sun-kissed skin and a dancer’s toned muscles. Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches and his hands fist at his side, and he asks, “Are you sure you want this?” And Jongin grasps him by the nape, pulling him back down, saying soft yet sure, “Yes. I want everything. Gentle, rough – I want it all.”  
  
And something in Kyungsoo snaps, as he starts kissing along Jongin’s jaw and neck, open-mouthed kisses combined with warm breath dancing along his skin. He bites down on Jongin’s collarbone, the scrape of teeth across the sensitive spot driving him crazy. He soothes the surface with his tongue afterwards, and Jongin demands, “Off, these clothes have to come  _off_ ,” hands frantic and eager, grasping at Kyungsoo’s boxers and tugging them down. A flurry of movements, then it’s skin against hot skin, both of them moaning at that feeling of full contact. Hand going into Jongin’s hair, Kyungsoo pulls, the pressure making Jongin groan loud and low, as he angles Jongin’s head to give him better access before they fall headlong into another intoxicating kiss.  
  
For the rest of the night, Jongin sees nothing else but how beautiful Kyungsoo’s pale skin looks against his own, the other’s pupils blown wide and full of desire. He feels nothing but their tangled limbs, the heat and the mindless need as hands touch and lips meet, the fullness and the friction as Kyungsoo slides home in frenzied thrusts that rock him against the headboard. No other sound registers except for the slap-slap- _slap_  of skin on skin, the broken gasps and low moans, the murmured demands of,  _“More, fuck me harder, oh god, right there!”_  
  
And much, much later.. “I love you, Nini,” he hears Kyungsoo whisper, the words quiet and hushed but heavy with unspoken promises, as he drifts off to sleep.

  
=====

  
Sunlight filters through the curtains the next morning, the heat stabbing into Jongin’s eyes as he blinks, rays falling in pretty patterns across his bared skin. The bedside clock tells him it’s 9am, a little too early for him to rise when he doesn’t have any classes. Confused, he looks around to check what could have possibly have woken him up. And then he hears it:  
  
“Jongin? Kyungsoo? Where the hell are you guys? We’re hungry, damn it!”  
  
Oh shit. It’s a Saturday, which means the Unholy Trio is here to mooch breakfast off of them. Jongin deeply regrets that they gave those idiots an extra key in case of emergencies, which they have taken as permission to barge in whenever they want. He hears footsteps coming closer and the rattling of the knob, and has only scant seconds to throw up a blanket for cover, positioning himself on his side, his back towards the bedroom door.  
  
Chanyeol sticks his head in partway before opening the door fully, Baekhyun and Jongdae peeping around his tall frame. “Dude, what the fuck? I thought we made plans to go to the mall today! And where’s our breakfast?”  
  
Jongin cranes his head around to peer at their friends, putting on his sleepy face, although his mind is racing a mile a minute. Finally he says in a fake-groggy voice, “I just overslept. Wait for me in the kitchen, okay? I’ll throw something together for you guys before we leave.”  
  
Jongdae’s voice is shrill and demanding as he pipes up, “About damn time! And what are you doing in Kyungsoo’s room? Where is he?!” Beside him, Baekhyun is quiet, looking around. Suddenly his eyes open comically wide and a horrific grin graces his lips. “Oh Jongin, what’s that?,” he says sweetly, “and what’s it doing there?” Jongin follows the direction of one slender finger as it points to the vibrator still on the bedside table.  _Fuck_ , he curses inwardly.  _Fucking Byun Baekhyun and his keen eyes. How can he even see that well through all that eyeliner?!_  
  
The three bastards are laughing and shouting and talking a mile a minute, slapping each other’s backs in their excitement over this new blackmail material.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” The calm, low voice cuts through all the noise like a hot knife through butter, and as if in slow motion, the Unholy Trio turns back to the direction of the bed. Jongin feels a blush creeping up his neck, and as he unfurls his lean body from its curled up position on the bed, Kyungsoo’s smaller form is revealed.  
  
Utter silence.  
  
Then chaos erupts as Chanyeol lets out a shout, pumping his fist in the air, Jongdae cackles, and Baekhyun jumps up and down in glee. “Finally, man! We’ve gotten sick and tired of you two just tiptoeing around each other with those lovey-dovey feelings of yours. All you needed was a little push!”  
  
Chanyeol chimes in, “And a lot of lube, apparently.” He smirks as he looks pointedly at a half-empty bottle on the floor.  
  
Jongin’s had enough. “Out – get out! All of you!” He starts to get up, then realizes he’s stark naked under the blanket. He settles back on the bed, glaring daggers at the three boys sniggering in the doorway. “Leave me and my boyfriend alone, or else you won’t get breakfast!” That gets them moving out, although he can hear the sounds of “Kyungsoo and Jongin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G“, fading gradually away as they walk towards the kitchen.  
  
Satisfied, he turns to Kyungsoo – only to see the other peering up at him with a smile on his heart-shaped lips. “Boyfriend, huh?”  
  
Jongin ducks his head, fingers tugging at his ear as nerves creep in. “Um, sorry, it just slipped out. I just wanted them to get the fuck out and I wasn’t thinking properly.”  
  
Fingers grasp gently at his chin, tipping his head up as Kyungsoo looks at him with eyes gone soft and warm. He leans in to give Jongin a lingering kiss, and murmurs as he pulls away, “Sounds about right to me.” Jongin closes his eyes in happiness, gathering Kyungsoo close to his heart, right where he belongs. The mood is shattered with chants of “Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast!!” heard from outside.  
  
“Oh my fucking god—“, Jongin makes a move to stand, but Kyungsoo pulls him back down into the comfy warmth of their shared blanket. “Let them wait. You’ve got something more important to take care of right now.” Curious, he asks, “What?”  
  
“Your boyfriend, of course,” he says with that confident little smirk that Jongin thinks is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. And the last coherent thought he has in his head before he loses himself in overwhelming emotion and need is:  _Bliss. This is bliss._

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so please let me know if you see any errors!
> 
> **This story was fueled by Nutella sandwiches and Kaisoo feels.
> 
> spazz with me over kyungsoo or kaisoo on tumblr: monkeecamsie / kaisoohaven  
> twitter and aff: monkeecamsie


End file.
